The Demon's Mate for All Eternity
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: You hate of how your life has been treating you, so you wish that you could leave this world for good, but at what cost? Contains Vore, Tentacle, and Lemon.


The Demon's Mate for All Eternity (Vore-Tentacle-Lemon))

Demon!Aomine DaikixDepressed!Reader

(Name) is a young teenage girl, she has no family after they were killed by a drunk driver, she has sort of a Guardian, but he is actually her friend who is Imayoshi Shouichi, (Name) actually lives with him as his roommate at his place, she has (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and she wears Touou Academy uniform. Thank s to Imayoshi in pulling some strings, he managed (Name) in getting into Touou Academy with him, and whenever he had basketball practice. (Name) would wait for him in the gym in watching him practice with his team, but to (Name) it felt that no one wanted to be around (Name) anymore and so (Name) keeps this feeling all to herself. As she wished that she could get away from it all and leave this place for good once and for all, but she didn't know that her wish going to come true.

~Time skip to Dark Blue aura covering the screen~

(Name) woke up the next morning by her alarm clock as she opens her (e/c) eyes and she turns off her alarm clock. (Name) climbs out of her bed as she wears (f/c) pajamas and she then goes to her closet in getting her uniform on. (Name) gets out of her pajama and puts on her uniform as she brushes her teeth and brushes her (h/c) hair. (Name) then makes her bed and leaves her in heading down to the dining room as she finds Imayoshi in setting the table as she said, "Good morning, Imayoshi." "Oh good morning, (Name), and breakfast is ready." Imayoshi said as (Name) walks over to the table and seats down in her seat as he seats down across from her. They then placed their hands together as they said at the same time, "Itadakimatsu." They then started to eat breakfast as (Name) eats (favorite meal) and Imayoshi does the same.

After they finished eating breakfast, (Name) helps out in cleaning the dishes, then once they are were done cleaning the dishes, they headed to the academy, and Imayoshi said, "So what are plans for you today at the Academy, (Name)?" "I don't Imayoshi, just have to wait, and see of what's going to be happening in class." (Name) said as they continue to walk to the academy and luckily the Academy is only several blocks away as they arrive at the academy. As they arrived at the academy's entrance gate, they went their separate ways to their classes, and (Name) got inside in the building as she goes to her locker in getting her stuff, but when she did someone whispers in her ear as someone said, "Boo." (Name) nearly screams as she jumps in turning around in seeing it was none other than Aomine Daiki as (Name) hits him on his shoulder and said, "Don't scare me like that, you know I hate that, Daiki." "I know (Name), but couldn't resist, babe." Daiki said as he winks at her and (Name) just giggles as it has always been the same with her boyfriend. Daiki smirk his usual smirk as he then leads (Name) to their class and (Name) always liked it this way ever since she told Imayoshi about that they are in a relationship.

As class went by (Name) kept up with her usual self as she pretends to be smiling and in being cheering, but in truth she was really was depressed as she didn't want to be here as she wished that she could be away from here, and no one doesn't know about it. As the time went by as the class went on, (Name) wanted to this day to hurry up and end as it was time for lunch, as (Name) goes into the cafeteria to eat lunch with Imayoshi and his team, but Daiki has different lunch time schedule. So he doesn't get to eat lunch with (Name) and (Name) got her (favorite meal) as she went in sitting with the team; they treated her little their little sister. (Name) didn't mind this as long no one didn't know of how she was really feeling right now.

After lunch ended, (Name) decided of what's the point of going to her next class as she just heads to her locker in getting her stuff, but unaware that two being were watching as the with dark blue hair demon said, "Is that her?" "Yes that is (Full Name), she lost her parents, and (Name) practically came to me in taking care of her as a she was just a child, my lord." The black hair demon said as the blue hair demon smirks and said, "Well I think that it's time for me that (Name) meets of what I really am, Imayoshi Shouichi." "Of course, my Lord Aomine Daiki." Imayoshi said as he bows and disappears from Lord Aomine Daiki; Lord Aomine opens his black bat like wings as he flies down in landing behind (Name) as he hides his wings behind his back.(Name) thought she heard something as she turns around in seeing Daiki as she said, "O-Oh Daiki, you scared me." "Sorry didn't mean to, but I think that it's time for me grant your wish." Daiki said as it confused (Name) of how could he know of her wish and she was about to say something when a pair of black like wings appeared from behind his back, ram devil horns, and a tail with a sharp point. (Name) didn't know of what to say or what to do and then suddenly another tail appears, but more larger and slimy as it was like a greenish black color. (Name) wasn't sure of was going on as it suddenly open up in crossway as it drooled and she saw some tentacles started to come out. (Name) was absolutely terrified as she heard Daiki said, "So how about it, (Name)? I can take you away from here for good as no one will remember of whom you are and you can live with me back at my home in another dimension as my queen." (Name) didn't of what to say as she flinches in feeling the small wet tentacles against her cheek and (Name) closes her (e/c) eyes as she was absolutely terrified of what was going on. Daiki smirks at this as he likes the expression that (Name) was making and then Daiki stops messing with her as he pulls his small tentacles away; then said, "So how about it (Name), don't you want to be away from all this in so you won't have to depress and feel lonely about it anymore." (Name) was surprised in hearing this as she opens her (e/c) eyes in looking directly at Daiki as she then starts into his dark blue eyes as it turn blood red. (Name)'s (e/c) eyes turns red for a quick second and Daiki said, "I'll ask you one last time (Name), would you like to leave this place for good and come with me back at my home in another dimension as my queen?" Daiki brings his huge tail with the tentacles up close to (Name)'s face and she said, "Yes, I want to leave this place and go with you Daiki in being your queen." "Excellent, but for now I'm going to keep you inside of me, inside of one of my chambers in keeping you safe, and also something that you'll never forget, (Name), understand." Daiki said and (Name) then said, "Yes I'm ready, Daiki." Daiki smirks as he said, "Perfect." He then brings more of his tentacles out in wrapping them (Name)'s body and he then pulls (Name) into his tail head first.

Daiki chuckles as he finally got (Name) where he wants her as he continues to pull (Name) more into his tail. (Name) doesn't realize of what's going until she heard Daiki said, "Are you enjoying yourself, (Name)?" (Name) snaps out of it as she starts to struggle and said, "Wh-what's going on? L-Let me out, now!" "Oh no, I won't I can tell you enjoying this, (Name)." Daiki said as he continues to pull more into his tail and (Name) went to scream for help, but one of the tentacle wraps around her mouth, and didn't like it one as it felt like she was getting hugs and kisses. Daiki then pulls in the last bit of her feet as he closes his tail behind her, (Name) continues to struggle in hoping he'd let her out, but it was no use, and then she notices her clothes started to dissolve as she felt an opening. Daiki felt (Name) starting to enter inside of him as he moans in pleasure. (Name) struggles as she tries to screams, but it was no use as she starts to enter to whatever it was that she , and the huge bugle in Daiki's tail starts to disappears as (Name) was going elsewhere in side of him. The huge bulge from his tail finally disappears, but there was a slight large bugle at his stomach as Daiki chuckles, and could feel (Name)'s struggles as he said, "Now there is no need to struggle anymore, my precious as I'm going to give you the pleasure of a life time." The tentacle around (Name)'s mouth finally let's go as she said, "L-Let me out, Daiki, and where am I." (Name) said and she hears Daiki chuckle as he said, "Well why don't you listen carefully and then you'll know." (Name) does what he said and she could hear his breathing and heart beating as she felt something squeezing around like it was encasing her; (Name) then realizes where she was as she said, "I-I'm inside of your stomach." "Bingo, my precious queen, but it's only temporary to protect you while I take you to our home, and you're going to have the pleasure of your life." He then bring his back into his back as if he never there and before (Name) could say anything. She felt wet touch cheek causing to squeak and flinch as she felt more of the tentacles appear around in wrapping around her body in giving her immeasurable pleasure. As two tentacle wrap around bot of her breast in massaging it, but it open in more little tentacles as it clamps on top of her nipples, about four tentacles wraps around her waist, wrist, and her legs in pulling them apart sideways in keeping her still as a huge tentacle appears in front of her entrance. (Name) wasn't sure of what was supposed to happen as it starts to play with her fold and (Name) moans as she tries to hold it back, but it doesn't last long as it opens; clamps around her entrance as all of the small tentacles start to enter. (Name) moans very loudly for Daiki to listen and (Name) finds her bucking against the tentacle in trying to it inside of her. The tentacle then closes itself and enters inside of (Name) as it starts to thrust; it finds her sweet as (Name) moans loudly as it thrust as that spot harder and faster. (Name) felt a tight feeling around her stomach as she said, "I-I-I'm a-about to…" She trails off as she comes and she felt the tentacle does the same as she now looked like she was three month pregnant. The tentacles let go of (Name) as she was catching her breath and as this was happening. Daiki had already teleported to his home in another dimension as he said as he arrived to his bedroom, "Well, were here, my precious, and now I'm going to let you out now." "O-Okay, Daiki." (Name) said surprising calm as she was still trying to catch her breath and Daiki starts to gag himself as he could feel (Name) starting to leave his stomach, through his throat, and out of his mouth as she lands on the bed cover in saliva. They both catch their breath as Daiki lays down next to (Name)in wrapping his arms, long black demon tail, and wing around (Name) in keeping her close as he said, "I finally have you as my queen and that you are mine and only mine, (Name). I love you so much too ever let you go to anyone." "I understand, Daiki, as I am yours and no one else; I love you too, my king Daiki." (Name) said as Daiki smiles at this as said, "That's good to know, but it's time that we get some rest as you are now carrying our child inside of you now. Good night, my precious queen (Name)." "I understand my beloved king Daiki, and good night." (Name) said as they both the closed their eyes and went into a deep sleep.

~Extended Ending~

As several years past, (Name) and Daiki have been together for many years as they have a little with (Name)'s (h/c) hair and Daiki's dark blue eyes as his name is (Son's Name); he is to be the next heir of his parent's kingdom if anything happens to either one of them. Also found out by Daiki of her Guardian and friend Imayoshi in being a demon and Daiki's servant along with the rest of them. As it begin to make sense of how Daiki knew about (Name)'s wish and everyone, but she was for once very glad about it as she was never depressed or hiding her feelings ever again from anyone, and not even from her husband the king Aomine Daiki.

~THE END~


End file.
